


5 Things Mal Knows in Relation to River

by themis_ceres



Category: Firefly, Jossverse, Serenity (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, a tale of the renewal of faith, also a, basically fluff disguised as reflections, mentions of children, obviously, unspecified implied future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between comprehending and understanding, but Mal knows a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Mal Knows in Relation to River

** Or the Difference Between Understanding and Comprehending **

 

 

**[1]** **Malcolm knows he doesn’t know how River thinks.**

But from the moment he opened that damn box she had gone and thrown his whole life upside down in a way that somehow made him feel home again.

 

**[2]** **Mal knows he loves the way River moves.**

She made herself extension of the boat. It didn't surprise him that she was the one standing after her encounter with the Reavers.

 

**[3]** **Mal knows that somehow River’s become a part of him.**

The way he believes she’s a reader, the way he accepts her melting into the boat, the way she pilots Serenity with ease and agility- she was meant for him.

 

**[4] Malcolm knows that he loves River more than just about anything.**

He loves everything about her. He loves that their son has her brilliance and their daughter her grace. He sees himself in them too of course but he loves that he sees her first.

 

**[5] Mal knows it was River that restored his hope.**

He now understands what Book meant that last night on Haven. He lost a lot in the war but he hadn't lost his faith. That was good enough most days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
